


Sing me to sleep

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Mana is a Little Shit, Past Allen was a Bookman Theory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: The door of the library opened and a cranky looking Nea sat down next to Allen on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in the soft strands of hair, inhaling the familiar scent of books and cranberry tea.
Relationships: Past Allen/Nea D. Campbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Sing me to sleep

The door of the library opened and a cranky looking Nea sat down next to Allen on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in the soft strands of hair, inhaling the familiar scent of books and cranberry tea.

“Alleeeeeeen.” Nea groaned into his shoulder, voice rough with a whiny undertone that he didn’t even bother to hide.

“Hmmm?” Silver eyes didn’t leave the book in Allen’s hands but an arm wrapped around Nea instinctively and brought him closer.

“I’m so sleepy…” Golden eyes were dripping with sleep and there were dark circles under them, fatigue clear on the boy’s face. Allen finally looked up, worry and concern in his small frown as he took in the state of his friend. “You can take it easy, you know? You can always compose later.”

Nea shook his head in disagreement and murmured something with a voice so soft that Allen almost missed it. “But I want you and Mana to hear it as soon as possible.”

The bookman sighed and leaned his cheek on the crown of the Noah’s head. “Hearing the melody will be useless when you are so exhausted. And also,” Nea looked up at him, “Mana’s getting lonely with you shut in for so long. I think he is ready to fight the piano for your attention.”

This got a laugh out of the dark-haired boy, eyes lighting up with glee and fondness impossible to miss.

“Gee, I better make up to him.” And then a smirk appeared, directed at the bespectacled man. “And has my dear Allen been lonely? I bet the books don’t keep you entertained enough.”

“Me?” Allen snorted. “As if I would miss a little brat like you.”

Nea gasped, fake tears appearing in his eyes, and wailed. “I was wrong to think of you as a friend! That’s it, Tim is my best friend now!”

“Sure, sure, whatever you say. Now go to sleep.” There was finality in his tone that couldn’t fully cover the concern underneath.

The Noah then laid his head on Allen’s shoulder, exhaustion prominent once again, and closed his eyes. “You have a bed, go sleep in it.” Allen said but his long fingers were already carding through the other’s soft hair, sending pleasant shivers through Nea that resulted in a purr like sigh.

“Mmm, but Allen’s sooo warm and comfy.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of Allen’s neck. Next to him, silver eyes shone and a smile was on the bookman’s lips when he started humming a lullaby, luring Nea to sleep.

Hours later, the door of the library opened and Mana came in with a pout on his lips only to freeze. On the sofa, he could see Nea sleeping on Allen’s lap and when Allen looked up, Mana let his lips pull up in a wide, shit-eating grin. The red-head looked at him in alarm and hissed.

“Don’t you dare.”

Dark eyes twinkled with mischief and the Noah cooed.

“Don’t you worry, my dear lovebirds. I will tell mother you two are _reaaaal busy_ and not to interrupt you.” With that, he shut the door, ignoring the strangled “Mana!” and laughed.


End file.
